


Three Years

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: A sleepy moment





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet to get back into the writing swing. Unbetad

Conor’s not sure what woke him; an owl perhaps, or a screeching fox. Some kind of nature sound, out here on the lake. It’s so quiet it’s eerie, Conor’s not used to it, especially after the bustle and hum of the last few days and the scramble to get here. Moonlight spills in through the open drapes, dappling the room silver as the trees move outside.

Sid makes a little “hmmm” noise, the sound vibrating up through his chest as Conor curls in closer and tucks his face more firmly into the crook of Sid’s neck. “You ok?” Sid murmurs. He sweeps his palm down Conor’s back in long, comforting strokes. “You’ve been lying there awake for a while. Jet lag from Boston isn’t that much.”

“Yeah,” Conor kisses Sid’s neck. In the moonlight the hollow of his throat is shadowy silver. Sid sighs happily, and Conor kisses him again. “I’m ok, it’s just so quiet. I’m not used to it.” 

“That’s why I love it here,” Sid says. “Peace and quiet.” He reaches round Conor to tug up the quilt from where it’s slipped down, making a little warm cocoon round the two of them. “It was probably an owl that woke you,” he says, trapping Conor’s ankle under his. Like Conor would want to move anyway. He noses behind Conor’s ear, and Conor feels his lips brush his neck. “There’s all kind of birds in the trees, owls, falcons, hummingbirds.” His voice is soft and soothing, and he strokes Conor’s back again. Conor snuggles into him, breathing in the scent of his skin.

“Lots of nature,” Conor says, a little sleepily. Sid laughs

“Yeah, we definitely have nature here. The lake’s beautiful.”

“Can show me tomorrow,” Conor says, because Sid’s touch is calming, sending him back to sleep.

“You’re staying, then?” Sid asks, because they hadn’t really got that far, earlier.

“Three years,” Conor says, which is what Sid’s really asking.

“At least,” Sid says and then he’s kissing him, lush and sleepy and slow, and Conor sinks into it, into Sid. 

“Looking forward to staying in one place,” Conor says, sleep tugging at him. “With you.” He tightens his arm round Sid’s waist. Sid’s thumb brushes back and forth, back and forth, above the waistband of his boxers. Conor drifts off to sleep with Sid’s hands on him, warm, safe, and cherished.


End file.
